fowa suppa i er a want a paaarty PLATTAAA!
by switchboxroxrox
Summary: It's a party platter of various unfinished and undesirable Kingdom Hearts AkuRoku works! WHOOOO!
1. THE PLATTA

_**DISCLAIMER**__: I don't own the characters, as much as I'd like to._

So yeah. I've been having major fanfiction writer's block. Nothing's coming to me. Nothing new, no inspiration to finish old stories. Here are some attempts I've had at starting new stories or starts at continuing old stories. Tell me if you see anything you'd like finished.


	2. The 13plus8 Adventures

_A random idea I had after reading __**The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn**__. It was going to be Axel and Roxas going on a road trip and encountering random adventures, a total of 21. But then I realized I had no idea for the adventures. I'd love to do this story though, if I had ideas. xD_

The 13 + 8 Adventures

It was the end of my senior year of high school, and boy had my school career been exciting. Well, as exciting as school careers can get I suppose. So, it was the last week before my freedom from the public education system and transferal into the over-priced optional education system, when I got that call I was never expecting.

We were in the middle of class, but we weren't doing anything of course. I'm pretty sure we were watching _The Little Mermaid_ or some other Disney movie. Because I mean, what else would high schoolers watch? Most people were talking or sleeping, I myself fiddling with my hair as Ariel sang about a whole new world or whatever.

_What's a partridge? And what's a pear tree? _

I ceased to curl my hair between my fingers, eyes shifting down to my now vibrating pocket. I slowly sat up, pulling the small phone out and watching it as it sang and shook.

_Well I don't know, so please don't ask me!_

I looked more carefully at the small screen, wondering who on earth would bother calling me. As I read the name displayed, I felt my eyebrow cocking, the way it does when someone you haven't talked to in years tries to strike up a conversation with you. Because really, that was exactly what was happening.

"Axel," I mumbled, reading the name over, and my phone continued to shake and my ring tone continued to blare.

_But I can bet those are terrible gifts to give!_

"Dude, Roxas! Pick up your freaking phone already!" my buddy Hayner whined as he elbowed me in the side, stretching out his back.

"Alright, alrgiht!" I mumbled, slowly, but surely, opening the phone and placing it against my ear.

"Hello?" I said, carefully.

"Roxas? Is that you? It's me! Y'know—"

"Yes, Axel, I know it's you. So… Why did you decide to call me after so many years?" I muttered into the phone. I mean, what else was I supposed to think? He hadn't called me since, well, since he graduated.

"You're graduating soon, right?" Axel said smoothly.

"I… Yeah, yes I am," I replied, stuttering a bit.

"Good, good! And you know what? I'm graduating university soon!"

"Uh-huh, that's great Axel. We're grad buddies," I sighed, not seeing any point to this conversation. Ariel was naked now.

"_Exactly!_ And I say, this calls for a road trip!" Axel exclaimed, shocking me so that I almost dropped my phone.


	3. Out with a BANG

Tried to do a band lead singer/fan fic. I have completely forgotten where I was trying to go with this.

out with a ***BANG***

It was just another concert, I thought. Another night of our seemingly endless tour; I don't think my throat will ever be able to recover at this rate. But I gotta do what I gotta do. For the fans, for the band, for myself. I mean, I gotta make a living somehow. I just never thought that I would get something more than money and fame out of this gig. This one, seemingly unimportant, concert.

But it would prove to change my life. To one degree or another.

It started like every other concert, we ran out on stage after the opening acts had cleared out. The fans screamed; I ran along the edge of the stage, grazing my fingertips along the writhing arms grasping for my touch.

It's weird knowing this many people want to touch you.

And so we began. I grabbed the mic stand, guitar hanging loose around my neck, and gave a whooping yell. The guys started behind me, Demyx leading on his crazy sitar, Zexion very simply swaying with his bass, and Marluxia just beating on that drum set. I joined in, rocking out for only a little while, before a let my guitar hang and brought the microphone to my face.

And then I sang. And sang. And sang. Same old routine, sing, play guitar, yell, scream, let the fans touch me, everything was the same. That is, until I saw him.

It was in the middle of one of our slower songs of the night, thank goodness. I was singing (like always), no guitar weighing down on my neck for this song. I was getting pretty into it, I usually tend to by this time in the concert. My eyes were closed and I was just singing my heart out…

I cracked my eyes open a bit, and saw him. This totally depressed, emo looking kid in the front row. Everyone else was swaying and acting all crazy, but here was this kid, just standing there, sighing. Damn, he looked bored. It kind of pissed me off. Apparently I wasn't good enough for his attention. Whatever.

It was at that time, that I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. I looked down to see a drum stick clatter to the floor. I sharply turned around, glaring at my drummer.

"Marluxia?! What the hell?!" I hissed at him.

"Well sorry, but we can't really continue unless you snap out of your little daydream and goddamn _sing_!"

I arched a brow and turned around to look at the audience, everyone with the same confused expression glued to their faces.

Had I actually just stopped? I guess I had, considering the circumstances… I threw a glance at the kid again, pouting a bit as I saw he still was uninterested. I ignored him from then, however, throwing out a cheap apology and returning to my job. And after that, it was just the same as always.

----------

After the show, we hung around a bit to chat with some fans, sign autographs, etc. Like always, I know.


	4. Cert

_This is one inspired by Fyodor Dostoevsky's __**Crime and Punishment**__. I love that book, so I wanted to try something like it. I failed._Cert

It wasn't easy deciding. Because in all due respect, it was a human life. But was it really? That man did not deserve to live. He was a louse, and Roxas… Roxas was the man. The Napoleon. The extraordinary who had to vanquish the unworthy. It made so much sense. But, then again, doesn't everything in theory perfect, clear, crystal sense?

It was disgusting. That small room, it made Roxas Romanovitch Raskolnikov want to throw up, to curl up into a ball and simply die. It was suffocating him. He wanted to be something more, but he was drowning in poverty. He wanted to go out and make a name for himself, but interacting with people just sounded so disgusting.

And then there as him. The pawnbroker, Axel Ivanovitch. He had the money to save the impoverished, and yet he kept it hidden away, burning away any use it might hold for one such as Roxas himself.


	5. flowers in your hair

_Attempt based on the song __**San Francisco **__by Scott MacKenzie. I love that song. It was going to be hippie war protester Axel meets Roxas… Lovey lovey 60's style, and then the realization that Roxas was a weapon designer or something stupid like that. Oh, and Axel being drafted and getting PTSD. _

flowers in your hair

I never thought it would be like this. I never knew my lifestyle, my view of the world could change so drastically in such little time. It's because of that city. Because of that man.

When I got into my school, I was ecstatic. I would finally be leaving my dingy little home in Colorado and going out on my own; to California, no less! I had heard so many stories… The people lived differently there, especially in San Francisco, my personal destination.

I wasn't expecting this though.

The Greyhound bus ride was drab, and I couldn't help but notice the passengers with their long hair and dazed appearances. The hippies… I didn't get them. But in my new home, I could only expect to see them some more, the city being a Mecca for them, I had heard.

I got off the bus and stepped into a whole new world.


	6. guilty as charged cont

_A shot at continuing guilty as charged._

**guilty as charged**

_7:00 AM, Friday January 31__st_

Roxas awoke to the blaringly annoying chirp of his alarm clock. He had a long day ahead of him, and he was sad to see his sleep so terribly cut short. He glared in the direction of the menacing time device, reaching a hand out to grab it, violently pressing the alarm off.

He sat up straight in his bed, still a bit dazed, but thinking none the less. He was thinking about this case way more than he would've liked. Was it because of the crime itself? No, Roxas had seen plenty of shootings. The people? Demyx… Well, he was a dead man, and as inconsiderate as it seems, Roxas _still_ didn't know him.

But Axel… That guy was strange.

_He seems to sob about the death of his lover every once in a while, and yet when I question him about the crime, he's completely nonchalant. He has a shaky alibi, and has already attempted passing the blame. If it was by the book, this guy's guilty as they come. But I need evidence… Who knows. Maybe this guy's just eccentric._

Roxas shook his head clear of his thoughts, stretching in his bed. He had a long day ahead of him.


	7. Prince x Suitor cont

_What I've typed up of the continuation of Prince x Suitor. I want to retry this fic just because the chapters were so ridiculously short and also it was terribly written, so I might just start this over from the top, because I still like the idea. _

**Prince x Suitor**

**An akuroku story**

_**[chapter 4]**_

Roxas flung open the doors if the castle and angrily marched outside. As he passed by the stables, he heard someone struggling and a horse neighing.

_That's…Strange…_

As he cautiously approached the stables, little by little he could see a head of bright head hair appearing, the body connected to said head currently attempting to steal his horse.

"Hey! Let go of my Jez, you creep!" Roxas shouted, now running towards the stranger.

The man spun around. He was tall. Roxas had to look up to meet his vibrant green eyes, which were now glaring daggers his way. The guy was intimidating. Roxas felt himself step back a bit.

"_Your_ horse? I haven't seen the prince yet, but I'm told he's a brunette, _blondie_," the man snarled.

"Brunette? You talking about Sora?"

"Oh, yeah! That's the one!"

"Well, hate to break it to you, but if you're after my brother's horse, you're stealing the wrong horse," Roxas stated, rolling his eyes as he began to once again approach the man. "Get lost," he said flatly to Axel's face.

"Whoa whoa whoa, little guy! I'm the new horse boy, no need to fret… Your majesty…" he purred, bowing slightly at the end, small grin spreading across his features.


	8. it wasn't supposed to cont

Attempt at chapter 2 of it wasn't supposed to… I like how I did Demyx, and it's actually long enough to be one of my chapters, but I wanted to try to make longer chapters. So I'm hoping to make this chapter longer still. Though, I have no idea what I'm going to do next.

it wasn't supposed to...…

**chapter 2**… _who knew we'd get this far?_

Roxas arrived home that day after his encounter with Axel in a dazed state. He walked straight past his parents peacefully watching their TV programs, trudging right along up to his room. He plopped on the bed, dropping his bag and simply staring at the blank wall.

Should he tell his parents his encounter with the pervert? Should he call the police? All these possibilities and more flooded through his thoughts as he continued to stare at the empty wall.

Wait a minute… What was he supposed to wear? If Axel was expecting a suit or something, he'd be terribly disappointed. Wait, why was Roxas even caring? Axel's the one who dragged him into this, and if everything goes horribly, then it's Axel's fault for choosing him in the first place. Yeah. That works.

And yet… Why did Roxas feel this strange liking of the pedo? Looking back on it, he realized just how willing he really was.

Roxas sighed some more, shoving the heels of his palms against his face. Thoughts racing, he really wanted to do nothing more than sleep. He needed to stop thinking about that damned redhead…

And so he slept, a certain redhead visiting his dreams with a sad, sad tale about a group of individuals with no hearts…

And Friday came around, eventually. Roxas' days up until then had been fairly normal, though he had made sure to look over his shoulder every once in a while when leaving school. Just in case another creepy pedophile decided to approach him.

And today was no different. He cautiously exited the school's gates, warily looking both ways, when he spotted an older man… With a mullet.

"Oi, oi! Are you named, uh, Rocks-ass?" the mulleted blonde questioned, scratching his head as he approached the shorter blonde, hand stuck out in front of his face, reading the notes that were scribbled upon the soft surface. Before Roxas could muster up an answer, the guy was bent over, laughing hysterically. "Oh, _man_, with a name like _that_, I can see why Axel's bringing you to the reunion!"

"Ax—You know Axel?" The blonde sputtered. How many guys like this were out there, so close to his school and all? Maybe he didn't want to know.

"Of course, of course! I'm here to fetch you for him after all. Being the lazy ass he is, he sent me to get you. But then again, I _did_ want to see the kid that Axel's going all loopy over," the older rambled. Roxas just stared at him. It was all too weird…

"How did you know it was me? Were you asking every single kid who walked out of the campus if his name was Roxas?" Roxas eyed the man, wondering if he could really trust yet another creepy older man.

"Well, I could _obviously_ rule out any girls, since Axel said you had a penis… Or at least he _thinks_ so, unless of course he somehow got a look into your pants in the ten minutes you talked. Man, I'd have to say you're a real slut if that's what happened!" the mullet man ranted, placing a hand on his hip. Roxas stood there mortified. The older took no notice.

"But anyway, in addition to me knowing you were a boy, Axel told me you had goldilocks golden blonde hair, which I think is just adorable for him to phrase it like that, because I mean he only ever says I have _dirty_ blonde hair, so you can just imagine how that makes _me _feel," the man continued.

_Holy crap this guy talks a lot…_

"And then he made sure to mention your deep sapphire eyes… That one doesn't make me feel too bad because he's always calling my eyes sea foam green, and he just knows how much I love the ocean," Roxas assumed the man was almost finished, so decided to try and respond.

"I—I see…"

"I know, seriously. Oh, and the fact that he sent me your picture on my cell phone helped a bit too," the blonde mullet brain finally concluded, flipping out his phone and shoving it into Roxas' face. On the tiny screen was a photo of Roxas, in what looked to be his algebra class…

"What the hell? Where the fuck did Axel even _get _this picture?" Roxas gaped, grabbing the phone to look more closely at the picture. It was him, alright. And if he remembered correctly, that was what he was wearing the day before…

"He took it of course. He sure has a way with stalker photography, I'll tell you that much! One time, I asked him to take pictures of this one guy for me, and they came out—"

"Who are you, even?" Roxas blurted out, interrupting the man's speech.

"Eh? Me? Oh right, I'm Demyx McGinnis, Axel's best friend forever!" the man exclaimed, happily bouncing and pointing to himself.

"Demyx… Okay… So care to tell me why Axel wanted you to kidnap me?" Roxas questioned, eyeing the other man once again.

"He said that he believes you and him should get to know each other better before the reunion… So we're taking you shopping with us!" Demyx exclaimed gleefully, once again bouncing slightly.

"Shopping?" Roxas stated, face falling a bit.

"Mhmm… Like for Saturday night! Axel has to make sure you look sharp. Doesn't want to look like some loser with some crappy ass paid date!" Demyx said, much too happily. Once again, before Roxas could respond, the mulleted male had grabbed a hold of Roxas' wrist and was now dragging him behind him as he skipped off.

_Oh dear god, just kill me now._

The two walked for a bit, Demyx continuing to babble about something, the younger giving a small nod every once in a while. Roxas gave up trying to understand after about two minutes.

"Ah! Here we are!" Demyx suddenly exclaimed, cutting his discussion of mashed potatoes over rubber ducks short. Roxas was snapped out of his daze and slowly brought his eyes up to look at the sign over the building they had stopped at.

"Coffee shop… Well, at least it's normal," Roxas muttered under his breath.

"What's that?" Demyx inquired, leaning down into the other's face.

"N-nothing!" Roxas stuttered, batting the older man away.

Demyx grabbed Roxas' hand, dragging the younger into the quiet looking coffee shop. As soon as they entered the building, Demyx released his hand, waving frantically at a red headed figure sitting at a small booth. The possibilities of who could have that red hair were slim, and so Roxas slowly followed, dreading seeing that man again.

"Ax, Ax! I brought Roxie-Poppins!" Demyx squealed.

Roxas' jaw fell, leaving him with quite a dumb looking expression on his face.

"Excuse me? _Roxie-Poppins_? Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me!" Roxas thought a loud, looking incredulously at the hyperactive man who was now taking a seat next to Axel.

"Roxie-Poppins, eh? I like that. My Roxie-Poppi-Poo!" Axel sang, grinning so that his eyes scrunched up in the corners.

"Why am I even here?" Roxas sighed, rolling his eyes and turning around to leave.

"Nuh-uh! Not so fast, Roxkins!" Axel clicked his tongue, leaning across the table to grab the blonde teenager's wrist before he could have made his getaway.

"It's _Roxas_! If you want me to stay, call me by my name!" Roxas mumbled, face turning a bright red.

"Oh, that's it? Why didn't you tell us sooner!" Axel cried, lifting his arms up above his head.

"Aw, but Axel! I like our nicknames for Rox…as…" Demyx whispered into Axel's ear.

"And I do too, but little grumpy butt Roxas doesn't, so I respect his opinion and will call him Roxas…for now," Axel grinned, lowering his voice for only Demyx to hear at the last tidbit. "Now Roxas, come back and sit down, we've got a lot to discuss."

Roxas looked over the two sitting at the booth. The red head did not look very socially acceptable. Obviously dyed red hair (at least it _looked_ dyed), tattoos under his eyes, and a couple lone piercings on his ears. Not exactly the looks of a good role model.

The other looked like he was stuck in the 80's, hair expertly gelled into a tall, pointy mullet style. A dazed and idiotic look currently, and probably always, graced the older man's face, clad in a band t-shirt and a tighter-than-my-twin-sister's pair of pants.

And the two of them acted pretty retarded. Especially Demyx.

In other words… These two were probably the best Roxas could ask for, as far as creepy pedophiles went. At least they weren't going to rape him or anything.

_No, they're not smart enough to do that. _

"So, um, why exactly am I here again?


	9. stuck in traffic cont

The two alternate endings I had tried for stuck in traffic. They suck. Lol.

**s t u c k- - **in - -_t r a f f I c_

They walked back to that red convertible, hands loosely linked in silence.

"You want to grab anything, or say goodbye?" Axel mumbled as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"I don't know… Despite what I said earlier, it's gonna be weird with my dad… Even my mom," Axel sighed, blonde curls falling into his face.

"C'mon. We'll go see them one last time," the older whispered, leaning over to kiss the younger's forehead.

The blonde slowly opened the door, stepping in cautiously, almost wishing he wouldn't be noticed.

"Axel? Is that you?" a gentle voice questioned from the kitchen.

"Yeah, mom! It's me!" Axel called back, jogging into the kitchen. He walked over to his mother, hugging her from behind.

"I want to thank you, for everything," Axel whispered, squeezing a bit harder.

"Axel? Something wrong?"

"Yeah, I've been thinking… And I've decided to move out."

"Axel, really? When?" his mother questioned, turning her head slightly.

"Tonight."

"_Tonight?!_ Axel, this is so sudden! Please, just think about it some more. Do you even have a place to stay?" his mother now turned around completely to face her son. "What's gotten into you?"

"I'm sorry, Namine. Really, but I swear, I'll take good care of him," a rough voice came from the hallway. Namine turned once again to face the new visitor.

"A-Axel?" Namine breathed, looking at the red head who was now standing in her kitchen.

"Hey, girl, I missed you," Axel grinned, nodding his head.

"Wh… What are you doing here?" she asked, astounded at the sudden reunion with her long lost friend.

"Mom, I'm going off because I fell in love," the blonde muttered.

"With me," the red head finished, looking down at his feet.

They ran away that night, neither Axel looking back. The blonde knew he would come back soon enough to explain some things to his parents later, but right now, all that mattered was the man in the car with him and the road ahead.

There wasn't much traffic.

Their first time was in a cheap hotel an hour's drive away. Axel couldn't care less if it was in a grass field. As he touched the other's body, the young features, he couldn't help but purr. It was like his dream, but so much better.

His dream was about a nonexistent past.

His present was about a new beginning.

The young boy moaned beneath the red head's experienced touch, moving in just the right way to make the older more and more aroused, crashing his lips against the younger's in a deperate attempt to get closer.

The blonde's moans were loud as he came, screaming the name he shared with his lover, the older responding with a grunt of the same name as he came inside the younger.

He pulled out and flopped down beside the younger, brushing the damp blonde curls out of the boy's face. The blonde's eyes were still closed, his mouth open as he gasped for breath, sweat clinging to his forehead.

He was beautiful.

"You… You don't look anything like your age," the blonde breathed, slowly opening his sapphire orbs to stare into the shining emerald eyes in front of him.

"I had died twenty years ago… I guess my body stopped living too," the red head chuckled, closing his eyes. A prolonged silence followed.

"You're alive now, though… Right?"

Emerald eyes opened again, pure joy radiating from the irises.

"So alive…"

Despite the traffic and the accidents before, he knew that he had made it out with only a few scars, but with a hell of a lot of rewards.

He pulled his prize into his arms and kissed him, long and gentle, vowing to never let him go.


End file.
